


to me, you're everything

by angelic_violets



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Poe if you squint, i am damerey trash, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_violets/pseuds/angelic_violets
Summary: “If you want to talk, I’m here. And if not, I’m still here.”(In which Rey is still reeling from her experiences with Kylo Ren, and finds a listening ear in flyboy Poe)





	to me, you're everything

24 hours wasn’t enough time to process just exactly what Rey had gone through. Even as she sat in the cockpit of the Falcon, the ship filled with Resistance crew members and her dear friends, a part of her felt like she was living in a dream. Had she really trained—however briefly—with _the_ Luke Skywalker? Had she gone through battle, both figuratively and literally with Snoke, Ben Solo and the First Order? It was all so surreal, Rey wondered if had she not been so impulsive, perhaps things would have been smoother. Perhaps Luke would have lived, Ben might have turned to the Light...

“Hey, you good?” A calm voice cut through the fog of Rey’s thoughts and she glanced up to see the handsome Poe Dameron standing over her, two identical cups in each hand. “You looked like you could use a pick me up.”

“Oh,” Rey’s cheeks flushed slightly, caught off guard by the kind gesture. She thanked him for the steaming cup of caf and took a sip. “You guessed right.”

“Not a problem.” Poe settled down in the seat Chewie typically occupied, a wide grin on his face. “I can’t believe this is real. I had dreams about flying this ship as a kid, you know? And now I actually am.”

Rey smiled, liking the way his entire face brightened whenever he talked about flying. “Well, you are until Chewie gets up from his nap.”

They shared a chuckle followed by silence, a comfortable one. Both their minds rested on what the future held as they cruised through space; what was the plan once they reached their destination? How would they start to rebuild? “Seems like we’re both lost for words right now.”

Poe pressed a button on the control panel before glancing over at her. “Deep in thought, I guess.” He paused a moment, looking at her injured shoulder. “How’s that feeling?”

Her hand instinctively went to the small flesh wound, which Connix had dressed in a bandage for her hours ago. Adrenaline had been running so high she’d barely felt the pain. But now it was starting to irritate her, both body and mind. It reminded her of Ren, of the lengths she’d gone to try and save someone who kept choosing darkness over light. “It’s fine. Hardly a scratch.”

Poe’s eyebrows knitted together, as if he sensed her discomfort. “Are you alright, Rey?”

He just joined the very short list of people who’d ever asked her that question. “Not really. But I will be. Soon.”

Poe doesn’t say anything for a while. He finishes his drink, crumpling the paper cup in his hand and tossing it aside. His eyes wander over the Falcon’s controls as though checking to make sure everything was in order. Rey stays silent, observing from her peripheral, wondering if she had time for an excuse to leave so he wouldn’t be able to read her body language any further.

“If you want to talk, I’m here. And if not, I’m still here.” Poe turned to face her and she wished the sincerity in his eyes wasn’t so intense, that his expression didn’t draw her in so easily.

Rey exhaled, shifting her gaze to the vast galaxy stretched out before them. Ben's words, cold and harsh, echoed in the back of her mind on repeat.

**_You’re nothing._ **

**_You came from nothing._ **

The same tightness she'd felt then in her stomach returned, this time only stronger. A lump rose in her throat, and she tried her best to swallow it. She didn’t, couldn’t look Poe in the eyes just yet.

“He told me I was nothing.” Rey finally admitted in the quietest voice, eyes cast downward as tears fell down her cheeks. “It wasn’t...it wasn’t so much that he said the words themselves. But _how_ he said them.” She finally felt brave enough to tilt her head up, bottom lip trembling slightly. “He said it as though I had no one else in the world who cared about me except him.”

  
Poe seemed at a momentary loss on what to respond with. Rey wondered if he was judging her emotional display, or if he echoed Ben’s sentiments. Maybe she really _was_ nothing—

  
“Kylo Ren is the last person someone like you should be listening to, Rey.” His expression hardened as he stared at her, like he was recalling a memory of times past. “Guys like him look for what they can get from a person. They don’t care what happens to you in the end.”

  
A wry laugh escaped Rey’s lips. “I thought I could turn him. I knew what he was all along, he’d shown his true self so many times before. I feel so stupid.”

  
“You aren’t stupid for having a heart, Rey.” Poe’s eyes softened and under his gaze, she felt, could see, the concern. “And you’re _not_ nothing. Do you know how many people have put their faith in you? How important you are to this cause?”

  
Rey sighed, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. “The Resistance was doing fine without me. I never should’ve left Jakku.”

Poe strode over to where she sat, kneeling in order to look up at her. "You and I both know that's not true. What you did for us, unblocking the cave exit so we could all get out? That took bravery. And you've got a ton of that inside you. You aren't nothing. In fact, you're everything to a whole lot of people. To Finn, to Leia, BB-8, to Luke..." He paused, hesitated for a second, then covered her hand with his. Rey looked surprised, but didn't recoil. "Even to me."

Rey's heart felt like it was going to burst from gratitude. It would take some time for the emotional scars to fade, but in the current moment, they were not on the forefront of her mind. Just a selfless pilot with a smile that reminded her that this was where she was destined to be. That home wasn't necessarily a place, but people who cared enough to keep fighting for each other.

"Thank you, Poe." She whispered, gently squeezing the warm hand that held onto hers. In him she sensed not only his propensity to do the right thing, but also to help those close to him if they suffered. Her admiration, her trusting in his character—it was strong, solid.

He wouldn't let her down.

**Author's Note:**

> i've seen a couple of fics with rey dealing with kylo's belittling of her, so i wanted to put my own spin on it. hopefully you guys liked it!


End file.
